


Waited on the Thunder

by DovahKendov (dragonbxrn)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Impala, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbxrn/pseuds/DovahKendov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out in the backseat of his brother's '67 Chevy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waited on the Thunder

"Don't  _Night Moves_ me."

Dean looked at his brother - perfectly disheveled in the passenger seat - and gave him a smirk. Sam was pretending to be annoyed that he got cut off, just like every time Dean popped in the Bob Seger cassette. He watched Dean's mouth as he lip synced along to the song while he drove off the property. 

"This is ridiculous." Sam commented, as if watching Dean sing along to some classic rock song wasn't one of his favourite things in the world.

"One of the greatest rock writers of all time, Samuel." He retorted, his tone playful. He always found himself defending his music choices to Sam.

There was a pause, and Dean sped up as soon as the Impala hit asphalt. "...Sam."

Dean looked over at Sam, his eyebrows raising as Sam corrected him for the millionth time. He couldn't help but smile when he met his brother's gaze, a warm feeling washing over his body. The simplistic connection was enough to keep him fighting. To Sam, there was nothing more pure than exchanging that look. Sam felt his cheeks getting hot, and he looked away from his brother, redirecting his gaze to his lap, biting his lip. 

' _Out past the cornfields where the woods got heavy..._ '

"Out in the backseat of my brother's '67 Chevy..." Sam sang, his gaze coming back to look at Dean, who couldn't help but laugh. The crinkles beside his eyes became prominent as he grinned like an idiot. "You started this! You started this."

They both shook their head and chuckled lowly as the chorus creeped on. Dean urged Sam to sing along with him, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel in correspondence with the beat while he drove off an exit ramp towards a gas station and fast food chain. 

 

* * *

 

After stopping to get some mediocre burritos, the two Winchesters hit the road again, resuming the classic Bob Seger song.

"Next time, I choose." Sam jokingly ordered, taking a bite of his food. He looks over at Dean, who was trying to pull down the wrapping on his burrito. Reluctantly, he reached out to grab the wheel, and Dean's hand came down to smack it away. 

"Hands off the wheel." Dean said sternly, his gaze snapping back up to the highway.

"You're not even looking at the road!" He whined, Dean laughing at his high pitched voice. 

Dean took a turn, bringing them onto a road that snaked along the edge of body of water, the sunset reflecting hues of orange and red across the water. 

' _We weren't in love, oh, no, far from it..._ '

Sam looked over at his brother. His rough, scruffy, handsome brother. He wouldn't admit he was in love, and neither would Dean. But the passion the two of them shared couldn't be matched by some girl he'd meet in a bar, or a girl he settled down with for years. He wanted to be out till sunrise with Dean. He wanted booze bottles drunk dry and bruised knees. Dean would give him no maybes, no almosts, no half measures - just hyperboles and absolutes, extremes and might-as-wells. Their love was pure decadence and giving in. 

' _And we'd steal away every chance we could, t_ _o the backroom, to the alley or the trusty woods..._ '

Thinking about every time they would sneak off together made them both feel winded, their hearts skipping a beat. Dean's breath was always caught in his throat when he thought about Sam laying on his back, his hair stuck to his face with sweat, his mouth half open so his moans could freely escape, his eyes squeezed shut. He took his eyes off the road for a second, imagining Sam to have fallen asleep, but they made eye contact, and Dean's heart nearly stopped. There was something in Sam's eyes that made him want to slam on the breaks, that made him want to pull him towards him and kiss him right on the mouth, but he couldn't. He shouldn't. But he was going to.

Dean pressed down on the accelerator, speeding up and swerving down the first side road he came to, throwing the cars gear into park. He damn near lunged at Sam, grabbing the back of his head and holding a fistful of his hair as he pressed his lips onto Sam's, hungry for his touch. Sam met him readily, grasping the collar of his green jacket, trying to bring him as close as possible. Dean nearly spilled the large soda resting in the cup holder between them with his leg, his body aching to be against Sam's. With a grunt, he released himself from Sam, maneuvering himself over the seat, into the back of the Impala - with Sam following his lead, no questions asked.

As soon as the two were settled in the backseat, Dean instantly reached for Sam, grabbing the back of his hair yet again, kissing him twice before yanking his hair down, exposing his neck. Dean kissed along Sam's face, down his jawline, then down his throat. He bit at the skin, sucking on it lightly, wanting to leave his mark on his baby brother. Sam gasped and moaned quietly at Dean's touch, his one hand gripping the seat, the other holding onto Dean's arm. 

Sam wasn't sure how long they were together like that, kissing, tangled in Dean's limbs; all lips and hands, all moans and passion. But when Dean fell asleep in his arms in the backseat, he thought about just how the night moves. Especially when he didn't seem to have as much to lose - besides the love of his life. _Dean_.

Certainly strange how the night moves.

**Author's Note:**

> this is what /really/ happened at the end of 'Baby.' dont ask me how i know. i just do


End file.
